Talk:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga - Sin Eater/@comment-24758512-20190613012511/@comment-5032898-20190613034517
I saw you guys added quotes in the recent episodes of SoK, so I think I may add some in my episodes as well. I chose certain quotes that befit certain characters in the said episodes, and in this case, I chose Dahmer's quotes to represent Sorensen's characteristics. Spoilers Ahead! About Calvin's past, Sorensen had discovered that Calvin and his colleagues were investigating the case of La Gloton, while Calvin himself, already serving the Order of Flourish after the Feast of Apollo, tried to hunt down Zodiac Demons on the same time. Sorensen secretly sent Efreet to kill civillians to distract Calvin, luring the latter into a trap that costed the lives of all of Calvin's teammates. After forcing Calvin to see his best friends getting killed, Sorensen also taunted Calvin for his persistence on finding out La Gloton, whom Sorensen had adressed as a meaningless human killer (in an attempt to protect the true culprit, of course). Sorensen also laughed at Calvin's attempt to find out La Gloton's identity and said his friends' death was the price of missing the point. This particularly traumatic experience had drove Calvin into a cynical and depressed person obssessed in hunting down Zodiac Demons instead of caring about La Gloton. As a result... what he expressed in the last two episodes were exactly what Sorensen taunted him and convinced him. Spoilers Over About those two whom I removed from CM... Pratically because I changed some part of their story and characteristics. In the new script, Orlando Orange did had a tragic backstory and he loved his late parents who was framed and died in Tarrytown because of mobsters, so he tried to rebuild a new Sleepy Hollow in his parents' image, though he was deluded. Orlando's motive was initially vengeance, before it slowly developed in power hunger, but he still mourned his parents and believed his attempts would make them feel proud. Pedro Pineapple, on the other hand, had his villany toned down in the new script and became a more capable person (rather a mere Big Bad Wannabe in the old script), who was driven into a lust for power because of witnessing the Twelve Nethers' power during the Feast of Apollo, and in the new script, he expressed shock and guilt over the bioweapon incident instead of glee in the old script. However, he was eventually convinced by Phyllis into blaming Alexandar for the mess, while Phyllis convinced him to cast his remorse aside so that he could become stronger. Still, he was one of the worst antagonists in Harvest Saga, but Phyllis, Dark Arzonia and Gladius did even worse than him. Blaze Banana still remained in this status as he showed no remorse or feelings in his actions, even including crippling Macey Irving (which will be revealed later in the story) to stop Captain Irving to investigate La Gloton. Thanks, bro! Glad that you like it, and good luck with your next episodes! :D